


Desperate Times

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bulges and Nooks, Descriptions of sex, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, but it's in a book, genetic material, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Karkat hasn't gotten himself off in awhile and now he has to pay the price in more ways than one





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: i'm not sure if it's exactly your wheelhouse but karkat hasn't gotten off in a while and the collection of his genetic material inside him pushing on his bladder, and making him either get up every ten minutes or whatever during movie/storytime or sit there consumed with desperation is an idea thats stuck with me for a while now and id be thrilled if you ran with it. love ur karkat fics 
> 
> Thank you so much for the request! I've never really written anything like this before but I loved this idea a lot! I just hope I was able to do it some justice. Hope you like it! <3

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you’re currently desperate in every sense of the word. 

It’s been months since you last got yourself off. Granted, it’s been less frequent than you’d prefer anyway because even though this rock is so big there’s almost no privacy. But then you started your relationship with Dave, and like some pan fried moron trying to make a romantic gesture towards him, you decided to keep from touching yourself until Dave was ready. At the time, it had been almost two weeks since you’d done it last.

That was two months ago.

All your genetic material has been building up inside you, expanding and squeezing organs you didn’t know you had. You can practically feel it begging for release.

Unfortunately, that’s not the only thing that’s been begging for release. 

Your genetic material is pressing down hard against your bladder. You’ve already gone to the gaper three times since you woke up and you’re still dying to go. But right now’s not the time for that. No matter how much you need to piss, there are some things that take precedence over it.

For instance, right now Dave asked if you could move story time up earlier and if you could switch locations to his block because he plans on snoozing a little after. So of course you have to put off a fourth trip in favor of lulling Dave to sleep with the beauty of Alternian’s bodice ripper prose. Definitely not an idea that could come back to chomp down hard on your ass in any way. 

At first everything seemed fine. You sat on top of Dave’s sleeping platform, legs folded under you in a way that was both casual and a discrete way to keep your legs together. He sat down beside you with his head almost resting on your shoulder so he could read along and his hand brushing your thigh lightly. The gesture sent electricity up your spine and a tingle into your genetic sac, but other than that you were fine. 

The first few pages went well. After the first three paragraphs, Dave began to lean against you. Another shock sent through your system that remained embroiled in your stomach. He yawned, and it was clear to you then that he wouldn’t last for too much longer. Normally you wouldn’t be happy about that, but today was a different story. If he fell asleep soon, you could go to the ablution block. You could use the load gaper quickly and then do your thing where you mess with your wiggly in the ablution trap until you can’t contain your material anymore. Given the situation, just dragging a single claw along the length would be enough for you. 

Fuck, that sounds beautiful, actually.

As you were thinking about what you were going to do once you were done reading, you conveniently forgot what you were supposed to do during the reading: keep hydrated.

Your throat dries up in a matter of minutes, and all you can muster is a few dry coughs and a clearing of the throat as you read. Luckily for you, Dave has you covered and hands you a plastic bottle of water. Thoughtful bastard.

You’re thirsty enough that it drains in seconds. The water is cold and soothes your throat, but it doesn’t have the same effect on the rest of you. It skips right past your stomach and collects in your bloated bladder. 

There’s an intense pang of need that makes you lurch forward and readjust how you’re sitting. You resist the urge to whine, just barely biting it back. 

“Fuck was with that?” Dave mumbles, sounding only half curious. 

“Nothing, shut the hell up so I can read.” You snap back at him, leaning against the wall and bringing his head back over to your shoulder. You play with his hair absently. “Where was I again, Dave?” 

“Right there.” He points. “Judging from what I skimmed in the next paragraph, I think they’re about to get it on.” 

You think he might be right. “You sure you’re a knight of time and not a seer of bulge?” 

“The nature of man is that he can be multiple things at any given time, meaning I can both oggle and protect your mystery dick at the same time. Now please get back to reading porn so I can fall asleep and dream about it.” 

“You’re so fucking weird.” You laugh.

The laugh was a mistake. You feel it all press down closer to the exit of your urinary tract. There may or may not be a bead of urine forming this very second.

You try to ignore it and hope it’s just you being paranoid. 

“It’s just a human thing.” He shrugs.

“I don’t think it is.” You shake your head as you pick up where you left off.

The remaining paragraph lasts an eternity, and the constant throb of your bladder makes you stumble over words you’d have no problem with if you could just focus. But if you concentrate on the book too much you think -and you hate to admit this because it’s embarrassing and wrigglerish- there’s a good chance you’ll wet yourself. 

Your bladder offers up an agreement to the thought by letting go of that single bead. You had been clinging onto that being a delusion for the sake of your own dignity, but clearly you were mistaken. 

The hot drop of humiliation is quickly absorbed by your underwear, which is already pretty far from dry thanks to all the sweating you’ve been doing. If it remains how it is right now and this single drop is all you lose, no one will notice you have pee in them. Lucky you.

This paragraph ends, and you have a new problem to focus on: 

The sex scene.

“Meriut slid his pants down his toned legs, exposing his slick and thrashing length to Zohees’s hungry bulbs.” 

You can feel your own bulge begin to poke out of its sheath. You press your legs together as subtle as possible and try to will it back inside of you. 

“There was heat pooling in Zohees’s abdomen as well as her face as she laid down on the sand and slowly inched off her skirt. Her thick, violet bulge undulated in the salty air and her nook, Meriut noticed with a prideful smirk, was already dripping with thin material.” 

Oh fuck oh fuck why’d you have to choose such a hot book? 

Your abundance of genetic material reminds you of its presence by pushing insistently against your bulge and forcing it all the way out. Your nook is also quickly slickened, lubricating itself for fast access in case that’s the direction your partner or your hand would prefer to go. 

Right now your hand would just like to go between your legs. You would think all of this sudden arousal would make your bladder less important right now, but because of some flaw in your anatomical design, your genetic material is sitting right on top of your bladder. All of this pushing and forcing is only making your need to piss so much worse. 

“Zohees raised her hips and spread her legs, the cold air running a shockwave through her open nook. With a lustful look and a crook of her finger, she urged her pitier towards her.  
“Take me,” she said, “ride me and break me like one of your feral hoofbeasts.”  
Meriut approached her and kneeled down in front of her, directing his bulge towards her nook. The passageway was tighter than he expected, or perhaps his bulge was just too thick for a nook as delicate as that of a seadweller’s. Either way, the sensation of pushing inside of her and the constriction he felt not being able to move his bulge as freely as he was used to was a type of bliss he had yet to experience before. He revelled in the thought of breaking down the soft tissue of her walls into something more malleable for himself. As he was doing that, his hand became occupied with her bulge and began to slowly stroke it. He soon found that if he pressed the pointed nail of his thumb into the softer base and continued to touch it lightly, it made Zohees moan beneath him and shiver with delight.” 

After the first time you read this book you tried that yourself and now it’s a staple of how you get off. Just reading it is enough to make you almost lose it. You whimper at the weight of both your genetic material and your urine as both try desperately to push themselves out of you. You rock back and forth as you try to read. 

“Zohees reached a trembling hand between her body and his until it found purchase between his shameglobes and nook. With one finger she rubbed circles against his sensitive globes. Above her, he groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder, biting into the supple grey flesh. She laughed at the sensation of his teeth on her as she pressed some of her remaining fingers into his nook and tormented him with the tantalizing feeling of her soft touch. Her hands were quickly slickened and made sticky by his hot juices.”

You keen at the phrase “hot juices” and rub your legs together. You feel like a water balloon ready to burst at a moment’s notice. If you read one more sentence about wetness or flowing juices you probably will. 

You’re about ready to break down and cry. 

Fuck, is it too late to just stop reading and go to the bathroom? You don’t even care that much about if Dave thinks it’s weird that you’re in there for a long time, you just need to go. 

Dave’s hand rests on your thigh, and he leans heavily against you. He’s so warm and tired and on you, this is a totally new part of your relationship. If you leave, this might never happen again. You can’t risk that.

“He sucked tenderly at her neck as he thrust against her. Below his mouth he could feel the thrum in her throat from her purring. Her nook continued to...gush...genetic material...spilling over his bulge and down his...thighs…”

Your breath is coming in short gasps as your bulge begins thrashing around wildly in your thankfully loose sweatpants. You don’t know if Dave can tell what’s happening to you right now, but to you it’s the most obvious thing in existence. 

Honestly this wouldn’t be so bad if you could just get up and piss. How much is in your system right now, anyway? You already went three other times before this, there’s no way it can even be that much! Plus on top of that, there wasn’t that much the other times you were extremely desperate today and had to race to the load gaper. 

If you just let go a little maybe you’ll be okay?

You give a small, experimental push.

It squirts out of you in a hot quick dribble. It leaves a dark wet stain on your pants the size of a caeger and a tiny puddle on the bedspread under you. Fuck fuck fuck fuck that was such a bad idea why did you do that.

You stained your pants and the bed and got no relief from it whatsoever. Now that you’ve let go of that tiny trickle all you want to do is let go of everything. Right fucking now.

The worst part is that releasing that small amount of urine is also driving your bulge fucking insane and making it swell with your material. It writhes around towards your nook in a desperate attempt at hands free masturbation that would feel amazing if you weren’t trying so hard to keep everything inside of you.

“As he continued to...push against her walls and stroke her smooth and throbbing bulge, it began to….to...stiffen beneath his fingers...and at the same time Zohees timed her own stroking with his, moving her hand away from his globes and...curling them into the hot, slick folds of his nook until...un-until…”

You gasp as you lose control and it all comes rushing out of you at once. There’s hissing as it soaks your sweats and the bed beneath you in a hot horrible mess. 

“Oh, shit.” Dave moves his hand off your leg and crawls away from you, trying to make distance between himself and the puddle you’re making. 

You try to stop pissing, but you can’t. Your muscles are too occupied with holding back the overwhelming amount of genetic material in your system to concern themselves with all the piss you’re letting loose. So since you can’t stop wetting yourself, you start crying instead.

“Do you need a bucket or something? You guys use buckets for this, right?”

You don’t even know what the fuck Dave’s talking about, and you can’t tell him as much because you’re too busy hyperventilating as you continue peeing Dave’s bed. It’s over a full minute before you finish. 

You can’t believe you just did that. Your pants are clinging to your legs and are completely soaked through, and so is the bed. Your face is burning with embarrassment as it starts to cool. There are fresh tears brimming in your eyes as what just happened really hits you. This is the most horrible and humiliating thing that you’ve ever done, and you did it in front of your boyfriend, Dave. 

“Dave, I’m...I’m sorry I don’t know what happened I just-”

“Hey, it’s cool I get it.” He reaches over and pats your shoulder sympathetically, careful not to lean into the puddle. “That was a real hot paragraph, can’t blame you for creaming yourself so bad. Though I gotta say, this is way thinner than I was expecting it to be.”

Wait…

Wait, holy shit. Does Dave think this is cum? 

“Actually, it’s not-” you stop yourself before you can finish the thought. Why the fuck would you try to correct him about this? That’s way less embarrassing than what actually happened. “Could you get me new pants? I promise I’ll clean the rest of this up, I’d just really rather not go to the ablution trap in wrecked sweats for everyone to see.”

“I gotchu.” Dave nods and crawls off the bed carefully. “I’ll be back in a flash. Hey, after that can we keep reading? That was getting pretty sexy and I’d like to know how it ends.”

“Okay, but there was only one sentence left in that paragraph.” You reply with a shrug. 

“Cool, read it to me and I’ll be on my way.” He leans against the doorway, waiting for you to continue. 

You scan the paragraph to the last sentence and clear your throat. You feel your face heat up once again as you read it. “Zohees and Meriut came in perfect synchrony, liquid passions loosed in a torrent upon the sand.”

“Sexy.” He snorts. “I’ll go get you those pants I promised.”

You nod. “Thank you.”

Dave leaves the room. While he’s away, you start stripping his bed. Your bulge continues to wiggle freely in your drawers. 

If there’s any silver lining in this, it’s that you’re going to finally be able to finish yourself off in the ablution trap like you’d originally planned to do. 

All’s well that ends well, you guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to request something on my Tumblr @st0ryb0ard


End file.
